


Nobody Puts Gansey in the Corner

by likeairtobreathe



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Slow Burn, This is so self indulgent I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeairtobreathe/pseuds/likeairtobreathe
Summary: It was the summer of 1963, when everybody called him ‘Gansey’ and it didn't occur to him to mind.Welcome to the Cabeswater Mountain Resort!----A raven cycle dirty dancing AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because sometimes you've just gotta write the thing that you want to read. 
> 
> Please expect copious OOC moments and tangential links to canon.

Richard Campbell Gansey III looked up from the book he was reading to glance out the car window. They sped along the highway beneath the hot summer sun. The radio blared a Frankie Valley record.

It was the summer of 1963, when everybody called him ‘Gansey’ and it didn't occur to him to mind.

Gansey looked across the backseat of his parent’s car to his sister Helen. She had a vanity case in her lap as she combed her hair, checking it in a compact. Helen noticed him staring and poked him in the leg with the comb, sticking her tongue out at him with a laugh. 

His mother was humming along to the song, her arm leaning on the open window of the passenger seat.

‘Oh, here we are!’ His father exclaimed, moving an eager hand from the steering wheel to gesture to a large billboard on the road side.

_CABESWATER MOUNTAIN RESORT_

_100 yards ahead_

Cabeswater was owned by Dr Gansey’s good friend George Cheng. Now that father was retired, Mr Cheng had finally convinced him to bring the family down for the summer. And so, he’d packed the four of them up and claimed they were going to spend their whole summer there. Gansey, having turned 18 in the past year, had thought briefly about how he’d rather have travelled Europe that summer, or at least done something that was going to prepare himself for college in the fall, but here he was. He didn’t want to upset dad. And he thought it might be nice to spend one last summer all together before he was forced in to adulthood.

One upside was the fact that his good friend Ronan Lynch was waitering at Cabeswater that same summer. Since Ronan had lost his father a year and a half ago, Doctor and Mrs Gansey had become quite protective over him and his brothers. Whilst Mr Lynch had left them a not-so-small fortune, his elder brother Declan was still only in college and they thought it was wise for Ronan to start earning. Really Gansey knew it was because they’d caught wind of Ronan’s street racing and street fighting habits, and they felt like it was partly their responsibility to keep him on the straight and narrow.

And so, Dr Gansey had written to Mr Cheng with the highest recommendation, mentioning how Ronan had been accepted to start at an Ivy League in the fall. And so of course, Mr Cheng had offered him a job. They’d give him food and accommodation on top of the pay, and they were apparent quite generous with the work to vacation ratio. Ronan wasn’t the most keen on the idea of waitering or spending his summer amidst the upper middle class American society that he so despised, but he knew he couldn’t refuse. Gansey convinced him that it was worth it, and that it would give them a chance to hang out that last summer before they both went off to college.

Dr. Gansey pulled the car in to the drive and they got a view of the resort stretching out beneath them. Gansey strained his neck to get a look out the window screen; taking in the greenery and the forest that disappeared in to the horizon beyond. He could see girls stretched out, sunbathing on the lawn. A couple playing tennis over the path. Some children paddling in the lake as it glimmered in the sun. The main house and the front porch, where people sat eating and drinking and lazing in the warmth. Cabins and smaller buildings were dotted around the grounds, and a gazebo was nestled by the lake.

As they drove down the hill, they came to a stop behind a few other cars ahead. People unloading their boxes and bags. Ladies in their nice dresses and hats, and men shaking out their jackets from the long drive.

Helen pretty much launched herself from the car, already chattering to their mother about something outside as they adjusted their dresses. Gansey opened his car door to the sound of an employee announcing the activities for the day through a megaphone.

He strolled past the Ganseys and paused to say, with a grin, ‘Welcome to the Cabeswater Mountain Resort!’ Then he continued with his announcements. He was tall and bulky but looked friendly. Gansey noticed the name ‘Jesse’ on his badge.

‘See,’ Helen was gesturing to the pile of boxes one of the poor employees was staggering away under the weight of. ‘I could have brought more stuff and it would have been fine!’

‘You brought ten pairs of shoes darling, I’m sure that will be plenty!’

She turned back to their mother, ‘Well what if I want to wear the peach dress? I had to leave the peach shoes behind!’ Helen continued on, but Gansey had stopped listening as his eyes glanced around the landscape looking for any signs of Ronan. It was unlikely he would be hanging around out here seeing as it was lunch time, and Gansey would assume he’d be working. But he couldn’t help it.

‘Richard!’ A booming voice exclaimed, and Gansey shot his head around, surprised someone was using his first name. He soon realised it was aimed at his father. Of course.

George Cheng had appeared from the the main house, a young faded boy trailing beside him in a ‘Cabeswater’ jacket. He’d only met Mr Cheng a few times, and it had been several years, but he was just as Gansey remembered.

Cheng grinned, holding out his arms for Mr Gansey as they went for a handshake/pat-on-the-back/half-hug type greeting.

‘It’s been too long my friend!’

‘Nice to see you George.’ His father grinned in return.

‘You know, this man saved my life.’ Mr Cheng said proudly, looking between Helen, Gansey, and their mother.

‘Yes, yes, we’ve only heard the story maybe a hundred times.’ Their mother laughed.

‘Oh I don’t doubt it!’ Mr Cheng turned to the boy who had so far said nothing, and snapped his fingers towards their car dismissively. ’Get the bags then!’

Gansey watched the boy move quickly around to the boot, and as his parents continued to chatter, followed him.

They both reached for a bag at the same time, and the boy jumped in surprise, turning his head.

‘Hey, you don’t need to do that sir!’

‘It’s alright, I think I can carry a bag or two.’ Gansey shrugged.

They placed the first two up on to the sidewalk.

‘Well thanks! You want a job?’

Gansey laughed. ‘Is the standard that low?’

‘Can’t say most guests are that enthusiastic to help when there’s staff around being paid to do the chores.’

‘Well maybe I should stop or you’ll all be out of a job.’

The boy grinned. ‘You here for long?’

‘All summer I think.’

‘Well then, my name’s Noah.’ He placed the next bag down and turned back to Gansey. ‘Maybe I can repay the favor sometime.’

‘I’m Richard. But everyone calls me Gansey.’ He held out his hand which Noah shook, recognition crossing his face.

‘Gansey, huh? That sounds awful familiar…’ He thought a moment before snapping his fingers. ‘Right, Richard Gansey! You’re Lynch’s friend right?’

‘You know Ronan?’

‘Sure! He’s the only waiter who’s half decent.’

“Quite the compliment.’

‘No, me and Ronan are good pals! I just …. _nice_ doesn’t feel quite the right word for Lynch.’

‘You’re right there.’

‘Gansey!’ His mother called, her brow furrowed. ‘Come on, we’re going up to see our rooms!’

‘Well it was nice to meet you, Lynch’s friend Gansey!’ Noah put the last of the bags down as a valet got in to the driver’s seat of their car.

‘You too, Lynch’s friend Noah.’

‘See you around!’ He called as Gansey joined his family.

‘You know there’s a dance lesson happening this afternoon over on the gazebo,’ Mr Cheng goaded his father as Gansey joined them. ‘Great dance teacher we have, the other guests seem to love her. She used to be a roquette, don’t you know? I think you should give it a go!’

‘Oh don’t move too fast George! It’s his first vacation in six years I don’t think you’ll find him doing a cha-cha on the first afternoon.’

Dad grumbled in reply, and then, ‘Of course we’ll go.’

Mother and Mr Cheng shared a look of surprise and then laughed.

 _This was going to be a long vacation_ , thought Gansey.

************

On that same afternoon, Ronan was furiously polishing water glasses behind the buffet table. Anything to avoid conversation with the other waiters.

The lunch period for that day was coming to an end, and he watched on as Ted and another boy he didn’t recognize sniggered in the corner. They were using the pretense of clearing table five, but he could tell they were just leering at the woman in a low cut dress at the next table. Or maybe it was the daughter they were looking at. He couldn’t tell. This was why Ronan didn’t get on well with them.

He placed the final cup down, and began piling together the empty platters, scavenged empty by the rich guests. At least dinner was a little easier. No buffet, just table service. Not that he enjoyed chatting with the guests all that much either.

‘Leave those, Lynch,’ Me Cheng had appeared. ‘I’ll get one of the bus boys to do it. Just set out the places on the those tables for tonight and then you can go for the afternoon.’

‘Yes, Mr Cheng. I’ll be right on it.’ He said in his best polite voice, making his way to the emptier side of the room to begin setting the tables.

‘You want some help, Lynch?’ He heard a gleeful voice and a shiver went down his spine. He turned his head slightly to see Joseph Kavinsky looming behind him with a wicked grin.

‘No. I’ll be just fine thanks.’ He said stiffly, hoping he would just leave.

‘Oh come on, it’ll be quicker.’

‘Mr Cheng asked me to do this. If you’ve ran out of jobs I’m sure he’ll give you something else to do.’

Kavinsky laughed, holding up his hands. ‘I was just trying to help! Someone is _not_ feeling fun this afternoon.’ Ronan didn’t reply, as Kavinsky moved around the table so that they were facing each other. He produced some napkins that he began to set out. ‘You know, one of my buddy’s scored us some _candy_.’ His eyebrows rose and he winked. ‘We might have a little party tonight after dinner. You game?’

‘I have plans. Sorry.’ He didn’t want to mention Gansey’s name. If he’d learnt anything about Kavinsky so far that summer, it was that he’d find some way to ruin even that.

On the other hand, he was still a sort of mystery to Ronan. And how ever much he disliked and was annoyed by Kavinsky, there was something intrinsically intriguing about him. In his dark playfulness, the sadistic grin. It appealed to the side of Ronan that liked cars and walking around in the dark. Finding a fight just for the sake of feeling something. With Kavinsky, he never knew what was going to happen next.

But that summer he was trying to be Sensible Ronan, not wanting to squander the efforts of Dr Gansey. Had he met Kavinsky a year ago, the summer after his father had died when he was at his darkest, he didn’t even want to know what might have happened. And that afternoon, he was Annoyed Sensible Ronan, and very much not in the mood.

‘Oh is this about your boyfriend that’s arriving?’

‘What?’ Ronan’s head shot up too quick for him to play it off cool, and Kavinsky evidently caught it.

‘So it’s true!’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have—I’m not—‘

‘No need to lie Lynch,’ Kavinsky moved on to the next table and despite himself Ronan followed. ‘I heard you talking with your little friend the other night. The weedy one.’

‘So you were eavesdropping.’

‘No no, you were speaking out in public! It was only something anyone could have heard,’ He gave another mischievous smile. ‘So who is he? Is he any fun? Maybe _he_ could come to the party.’

‘No. He’s not like that.’

‘So you’re calling your own boyfriend boring?’

‘He’s not my boyfriend! For god’s sake!’ Ronan thumped a fork down on the table a bit too harshly and a few guests looked around. he lowered his voice. ‘He’s just a friend. And he’s not boring, he’s just... Himself.’ He’d almost said Gansey’s name and had to catch himself.

Kavinsky came around the table to stand next to him. ‘Well I’m glad to know you’re not bedding some sad sack anyway.’ And with a jump, Ronan felt Kavinsky’s hand graze his backside.

‘Fuck off Kavinsky.’

But he didn’t move and neither did Ronan.

‘I’m sure I could convince him to have a little fun with us anyway.’ He replied under his breath, close to Ronan’s ear. ‘I just have to convince you first.’ And with that he’d moved away, exiting the dining room with a sly smile. Ronan realised he’d been gripping one of the spoons so hard it had left a long indentation across his palm.

************

Gansey’s parents had never been great dancers, and that didn’t seem to have changed.

They were crammed on to the gazebo with dozens of others guests, mainly over the age of 45. Music blasted from a gramophone, as the teacher led them all cluelessly and clumsily through the steps. Dr and Mrs Gansey were stood in the front row side by side, laughing in to each other’s shoulders as they struggled through. Helen stood beside Gansey in the row behind them, a look of pure concentration on her face as she took in every instruction.

The dance teacher had introduced herself as Orla, assumedly the girl that Cheng had talked about. Gansey could see why she might be popular with the guests; she was pretty in a loud sort of way, oozing with charisma and easy smiles.

‘Okay! And a 2 3 4— no, no— to the left, Mr Mallory please. There we go! Don’t want you knocking anyone over!’ She led him with two hands and laughed with him through the chaos. Mr Mallory didn’t let go of them right away.

‘Now, we’re going to move in to two circles! girls on the inside moving clockwise, boys on the outside going anti-clockwise.’

Gansey tried to catch Helen’s eye across the floor, so that they could partner up. But Helen was already eyeing up the other candidates -- not that any of them were age appropriate. 

And then Orla was approaching Gansey from around the circle; her dark skin glowing in the sunlight, her red dress clinging to it in all the right place. He could feel his palms clamming up. Her eyelids fluttered as she said ‘And now everyone turn towards the other circle to find your new partner!’

He reached towards her, offering a shy smile. But then he realised that she wasn’t looking at him, and before he knew it she’d swooped towards his father, taking him in to hold with a giggle. Gansey was left to dance with an elderly woman, no less than 90 years old.

‘Well aren’t you cute.’ She crooned, reaching up to pinch Gansey’s cheek as she rested a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly in return. She trod on his toes and he tried not to react to it. He heard Orla snigger behind him and wondered if it was because of him.

A few hours later, Gansey had changed for dinner and he emerged from his bedroom to find the main room in chaos. Helen was half dressed, her hair in a massive knot. Their mother was attacking it with a comb as she squealed in pain. There were several dresses lain over the couch.

‘I’m going out to look around the main house!’ Gansey called as he quickly slipped behind them and towards the door to their cabin. Before they could reply he was out the door and down the steps on to the path.

There were still a few people dotted about, making the most of their last activities in the dying light. Most guests had already gone back to their rooms.

Gansey saw movement coming from within the warmly lit dining room at the front of the main house and drew closer. It soon became clear that it was only the wait staff in there, and that they were gathered in some sort of meeting. So he pulled back. Looked on from the doorway.

There were about 20 waiters gathered on one side of the room, all of them around Gansey’s age -- none that looked any older than 25; all dressed in white shirts, white dinner jackets with a gold collar, and black bow ties. He quickly scanned the room for Ronan, finally clocking him standing at the back, apart from everyone else.

Gansey grinned. Of course. Ronan stood about a head taller than most of the others, making him easier to spot. He looked pretty serious, his features drawn. Although, that was how he’d looked for most of the time Gansey had known him. Gansey was sure he’d have been pretty annoyed about the reality of wearing a bow tie every day. His dark buzz cut had grown out a little, although it was still shorter than the management here probably liked. It looked less waiter and more solider.

Gansey strained to listen to what was happening, and realised then that Mr Cheng was standing before the group.

‘… I hired you all for a reason. You’re supposed to be our country’s best and brightest, Ivy League boys. I didn’t pick you to look pretty.’

Some titters went around the group. 

‘You’re representing my name, and I know you’ve had a little practice, but this week is the start of the busiest part of the season. Up to now it’s been child’s play, so I’ll need you all to step up your game. That means no more slacking.’ He snapped his fingers at a boy on the left and the waiters surrounding him gave him mocking slaps on the back.

‘So mind your manners, keep the guests happy - especially the daughters—‘ A brief cheer and bout of guffaws went around the room, and Cheng waited to continue. Gansey thought at first that he might bring an end to it, but Mr Cheng laughed along with them.

‘—Even the dogs. Show them a good time, compliment their outfits, offer to dance with them, take them out to look at the stars—‘

‘Some sage advice right there, and you boys need all you can get.’

At first Gansey couldn’t work out where the voice had come from, the waiters and Mr Cheng all turning to look towards the other side of the room. Gansey couldn’t lean over that far to see without revealing himself.

‘Eugh, the _entertainment_ staff.’ Mr Cheng said, with a level disgust that surprised Gansey. A quick change of tone. Weren’t they also members of his own staff just like the waiters? ‘Don’t mistake that any of that speech was aimed at you.’

‘You lost me at mind your manners.’ The boy had a strong accent. Appalachian perhaps? He came in to view, wearing a leather jacket and dark glasses. Sandy colored hair and skin. An effortless cool. And beside him was a girl that Gansey first mistook for Orla, until he noticed Orla stood at the back of the small group, wearing the same red dress from earlier. No, on a second glance this girl had similar features to Orla but she was quite different. Smaller but sturdier. Harsher qualities. A sharpness to her gaze.

‘You teach those girls to dance all they want. Let them pay for all the lessons they could want. Mambo, cha-cha, meringue. But _that’s it_.’ Mr Cheng was pointing an accusatory finger at the group, mostly particular at the boy who had spoken. ‘Nothing more.’

‘We’ll try to keep our hands to ourselves.’ This time it wasn’t the boy who had spoken, but the girl next to him. A loud titter went around the waiters and even Gansey found himself struggling not to laugh. Surprised by her boldness. Mr Cheng had gone red in the face, but before he could reply the entertainment staff were carrying their equipment across the room, past the boys, and out another exit.

Gansey had been watching them so intently that when his gaze finally went back to Ronan, he found that he was looking straight at back Gansey. Ronan offered him a wry smile and a raise of the hand, Gansey waving quickly in response. Ronan gestured his chin to the side which Gansey assume meant he should wait outside. So he moved away from the doorway at last and settled himself on the grass beneath the veranda, just tucked out of view.

************

‘Enjoyed the meeting then huh?’

Gansey grinned as Ronan plopped down beside him on the grass. He slung a friendly arm around his shoulder in greeting and Ronan tensed for a moment before letting it slide.

‘Good to see you, Lynch!’

‘It’s been like a month, you dramatist.’

‘A month is a long time!’

‘How much of that did you hear?’

‘I heard way too much. Cheng is a real classy guy huh? Quite different than he is at my mother’s tea parties.’

‘Well, what did you expect? All part of the _business_.’

‘Ah I see, you’re all about the _business_ nowadays. Does that mean you’ve been romancing all the ladies too? Or sorry, _daughters._ Don’t you think that makes it sound all the more creepy…’

Ronan went stiff at that, not able to reply for a moment as Gansey rambled on. He certainly hadn’t been romancing any daughters, given that he hadn’t paid much attention to any of them. Were any of them pretty? He wasn’t sure. Only from what the other waiters gossiped about crudely. He was surprised Gansey even brought it up. They’d been friends since their freshman year of high school, and Gansey must have noticed the lack of girls and general romancing in Ronan’s life.

‘You alright there buddy? You seem like you’re in your own world.’

‘Don’t you fucking call me _buddy_ again.’

‘Ah, there he is.’

‘And no. I haven’t. No romancing of any daughters here.’

‘Well I’m glad to hear it.’ Gansey looked down at his shoes. ‘It’s alright though, right? The job? I was worried that my parents pushed you in to it, and then it’d turn be horrible and you’d resent us for it…’

‘It’s fine Gansey, really. I like it! It’s still a job, but…’ What could he say that didn’t make him sounds terribly ungrateful? ‘There’d definitely be worse places to spend a summer, right? They treat us well and there’s stuff to do. I can’t complain.’

‘Oh I’m so glad,’ Gansey broke in to a grin.

‘The other waiters are all idiots, but I kind of expected that.’

‘I met your friend though… Noah was it?’

‘Sure, Noah’s cool. Seeing as he isn’t a waiter or on his way to an Ivy league this fall.’

‘ _I’m_ on my way to an Ivy league. As are you.’ Gansey chuckled.

‘You know what I meant.’

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

‘I better get back. I only slipped away for a moment, and someone’s sure to notice soon. Dinner service is about to start.’

‘Sure. See you later?’

‘Sure.’ He got up, Gansey giving him another friendly pat, and Ronan Lynch walked back up in to the belly of the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'And so here Gansey was, regretting everything. Trapped in a box, being sawn in half in front of an uproarious audience. He’d always been somewhat of a pushover.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd already written the first couple of chapters of this so thought i might as well just post them already.  
> Don't expect further updates to be so close together. Or so long l o l
> 
> **Trigger Warning: light petting with dubious consent**

‘Joseph, this is Dr and Mrs Gansey, their son Richard, and their daughter Helen. They’re my special guests so get them whatever they want.’ Mr Cheng winked at Gansey as he set himself down in his chair at the dinner table. Was he supposed to wink back? ‘This is Joseph Kavinsky, your waiter this evening and for the rest of your stay. He’s at Yale Medical school!’

‘Oh, really? I was a Harvard medical man myself. But nice to meet you Joseph.’ Dad stuck a hand out to the boy who shook it enthusiastically.

‘Nice to meet you sir.’

He shot Gansey a strange knowing look, and Gansey actually turned to look behind himself to see if it was aimed at someone else. But by the time he’d turned back Joseph was already looking at Helen. And Gansey didn’t like the look in his eye.

‘Excuse me if this is too bold, but you look lovely tonight Miss Gansey.’ He looked up and down Helen’s dress and she flushed.

‘Th-thank you!’

‘You too Mrs Gansey.’ He added shooting her a grin. And mother actually laughed.

‘That’s very sweet of you Joseph. Could you fetch us some more water?’

‘Certainly.’ And with a wink for Helen that their father didn’t see, he left the table.

‘What a nice boy!’

Gansey wasn’t convinced.

When they’d finished their main course, Joseph returned to clear the plates. ‘All finished?’

‘Yes thank you Joseph dear.’ Mrs Gansey said. Maybe she’d had a little too much wine.

‘So many leftovers…’ Gansey muttered.

‘Joseph, my son’s worried about his leftover chicken. Do you think you could re-use it?’

‘Are there still starving children in Europe?’ His mother enquired.

‘Try South-East Asia.’

‘Right, well then could you send our leftovers to the starving children in South-East Asia please Joseph?’

‘I’ll try my best.’ He laughed awkwardly.

‘Our Gansey’s going to change the world you know.’ Dad gave him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. It felt like the weight of the entire world.

‘How about you Helen?’ Joseph enquired, taking her plate.

‘I’m going to decorate it.’

‘An equally noble pursuit.’

‘Ganseys!’ Mr Cheng had returned and he waved Joseph away, gesturing another boy forwards that looked very familiar. ‘I’d like to introduce you to my son, Henry! You kids have met before although I doubt you’ll remember. You probably haven’t see each other since you were in grade school.’ He laughed. ‘Henry’s at hotel management school now. Oh how time flies!’

‘Hello! I remember the Gansey’s well enough. Hi Richard!’

‘It’s just Gansey.’ Gansey mumbled. Henry was eager looking, dark hair and dark eyes, a dark suit. The vague memories he had of Mr Cheng’s son reformulated in his head to fit the boy in front of him.

‘Aw I remember you Henry. I remember Henry when he was just in diapers!’ Helen added and the parents joined in to laugh. Henry on the other hand, had gone pink.

‘Well… _Well,_ I’m 18 now. No more diapers.’ He laughed stiffly but no-one else joined in.

‘I thought it might be nice for Henry -- and for Richard -- to have a companion for the summer,’ Dr Gansey explained. ‘Seeing as they’re the same age! Henry’s doing some jobs for me but it’s all very relaxed. I’m sure you could help out with some of it Richard, if you wanted to?’

‘Sure.’ Gansey said, very unsure.

‘We should really have a catch up after dinner, old boy!’ Henry offered. Gansey did not like being called old boy. ‘We’ll see you in the ballroom later? I want to mambo!’

‘Oh I’m sure we’ll be there! We love a good dance.’ Mrs Gansey offered with a bright smile. ‘We even had our first lesson this afternoon!’

‘Oh that’s great! See you then.’

‘Do you know this step Gansey?’

Somehow Gansey found himself at the edge of the ballroom with Henry, neither of them with a partner. He watched his parents breeze past him in laughter, his sister blushing wildly as she was led by Joseph.

But Gansey leant against the back wall, a mambo beat pulsing through him, while an unprompted Henry showed him some steps. He held his arms out for his imaginary partner. Henry had made it very clear to Gansey that as the owner’s son, he could dance with any one of the girls in this room, if he wanted. He just chose not to because ‘then he would be leaving Gansey alone’. Gansey tried to assure him that it was fine and to please _please_ find a partner to dance with. But he insisted.

‘Come on Gansey, give it a try!’

‘I’m good thanks Henry.’

‘So what is it you’re studying when you get packed off to college this fall? Was it English your mother said-‘

‘I’m going to study the economics of underdeveloped nations.’

‘Oh. Right.’ Henry turned his head in to the room. ‘And father mentioned I’m studying hotel management right? I know it doesn’t sound all that fancy but it’s really –It’s a really practical degree, especially as I’m set to inherit father’s empire.’

‘I’m just going to find my parents for a moment Henry.’ Gansey detached himself from the wall.

‘Is everything okay?’

‘Yeah, I’ll be back in a minute.’

‘Okay!’ He replied brightly, seemingly happy to continue in his own little bubble for a bit.

Really Gansey just wanted some time away from Henry, but he decided to head in the direction of where he’d last seen his parents anyway. Dodging girls in their best party dresses, men in their dinner jackets, the singers voice ringing in his ears. A few children ran about between the adults, using the skirts to hide behind in a game of hide and seek. But then he came to a crowd of guests gathered near the stage. At first he thought maybe they’d stopped to watch the band on stage, but then he realised it was because a circle of dance floor had been cleared for a couple dancing in the center.

He spotted a shock of dark hair as a girl spun under her partner’s arm, her pink dress spreading out in a perfect circle. And as he moved to get a better view, Gansey realised it was two of the dancers he’d seen interrupting the waiter’s meeting earlier. The boy, without his sunglasses and jacket, wasn’t immediately recognizable in a suit with his hair done neatly; but it was clearly him. On the other hand, he could now see that the girl, the girl who wasn’t quite Orla, didn’t really look much like Orla at all. He didn’t know how he’d mistaken them before. She was smaller and certainly less... _curvaceous_ than Orla, but in that dress she looked delicate, with toned limbs, the pink chiffon hanging off of her like a fairy. Her hair was curled and shoulder length, sections clipped up off her face -- although Gansey did notice it hit her partner in the face a few times as she moved around him. Her expression was determined and as Gansey made his way towards the front of the circle, they made eye contact for a moment.

She had deep brown eyes with darker eyebrows above them, and she raised one at him before spinning back in to her partner. Her partner proceeded to throw her in to the air and the audience clapped as he held her for a moment. The boy made it look effortless, made _her_ look weightless and elegant. The girl slid back down his body, torso to torso, her hands brushing his cheeks, his hands curling around her small waist. Gansey felt himself getting hot under the collar. Especially when she threw a leg up to her partners shoulder, exposing her bare brown leg from thigh to ankle, at an impossibly stretched angle. Her eyes found Gansey’s again, by chance, and he almost gasped aloud as she was dragged across the floor.

‘No no _no_ , they shouldn’t be showing off like this in front of the guests.’ Gansey jumped at Henry’s voice, the boy having appeared beside him and speaking next to his ear.

‘What’s— what’s the problem?’ Gansey chokes.

‘It won’t sell lessons! They’re supposed to be dancing with the guests.’

Gansey turned back to where the dancers were moving impossibly fast, their feet perfectly placed, their hips rotating together.

‘Oh, it’s alright.’ Henry said in relief, looking across the circle where his father had appeared, face like thunder. He looked on at the couple, his hands in fists.

As the dancers performed another impressive turning lift, Gansey and Henry watched Mr Cheng beckon for them and slice a menacing hand across his neck. In other words, _cut it out or your dead._

It was like the pair snapped out of a haze, and Gansey along with them, as they reached for nearby elderly guests and invited them to dance instead. The gap in the dance floor gradually began to fill with the other guests until it was like nothing had ever happened.

‘You boys having fun?’ Mrs Gansey asked now. Somehow his parents had drifted in their direction.

‘We’re swell.’ Gansey replied.

‘Oh no,’ Henry had been looking at his watch and then looked up in annoyance. ‘I’m so sorry Ganseys but I’ve got to go! I promised father I’d run the entertainment this evening and I need to see to the preparations.’

‘Oh well, I’m sure Gansey wouldn’t mind going with you to help?’ His mother said, her voice bright. ‘Right Gansey?’

He looked between his beaming, polite parents and a hopeful looking Henry.

_‘We can’t find any girls to do it this last minute! Come on Gansey, it’ll be fun!’_ Was the one sided conversation he and Henry had some half an hour later. When Gansey had asked why Henry couldn’t do it himself, he claimed that he’d never fit. _Too tall_.

And so here Gansey was, regretting everything. Trapped in a box, being sawn in half in front of an uproarious audience. He’d always been somewhat of a pushover.

He strained his neck to watch Henry chuckling at the side of stage with his dad. And behind them, a gathering of other staff, wanting to get their own eyeful. As the magician pulled apart the two severed parts of his body, the audience cheered and clapped. He put on his best attempt at a smile.

Finally right-side up once more, Jesse, the loud and enthusiastic employee from that morning, presented him with a chicken for ‘being a good sport!’. He couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

The camp was fairly pretty at night, peaceful away from the din of the main house, the music fading away on the wind as Gansey strolled along one of the paths he hadn’t explored yet. It still wasn’t too late, so he didn’t need to worry about his parents or Helen searching for him for another good hour or two. He just hoped Henry would also give him some peace for that long.

But as the music from the house faded in to the distance, different noises started to come in to focus. And as he passed the tree line, Gansey saw a figure struggling across a small white footbridge. There seemed to be music coming from a low building on the hill above, and the figure was heading for it, weighed downed by… _watermelons?_ Gansey watched them drop one, and then another, before he rushed towards them.

‘Hey, _hey_ let me help you!’

As the figure turned, he realised it was Noah.

‘How d’you get here?’ Noah asked, sounding slightly alarmed but not before letting Gansey take one of the watermelons off of his hands.

‘I was just taking a walk.’

‘Well you probably shouldn’t be over here.’ He laughed awkwardly, before gesturing to his arms, ‘Just, put that back on top of the other two would you?’

‘What’s up there?’ Gansey ignored him, inclining his head to the building above.

‘No guests allowed, house rules. Please _go back_.’

‘Will Lynch be up there? I said I’d see him again later.’

‘That’s between you and Lynch, I don’t wanna get involved breaking any rules.’

‘If you try to carry all of these yourself you’ll break them.’

‘Just, go back to the playhouse, yeah? Saw you have it in with the boss man, I’m sure he can find you a pretty lady to spend the evening with—’ He juggled the watermelons provocatively, laughing as he danced from side to side.

‘Fine.’ Gansey said shortly, dumping the melon on top of his unprepared arms, and began to walk away as Noah nearly toppled straight over.

‘Okay, OKAY—wait,’ Noah relented. ‘Can you keep a secret?’ Gansey paused before returning to Noah’s side and relieving him of the watermelon. Noah still looked tense. ‘Your parents would kill you. And Cheng would kill me.’

But without further preamble he began to cross the bridge, and Gansey followed him without comment. 

************

Ronan just wanted a quiet smoke on his porch. He liked to sit on the far side, which was partially out of site because his chalet was at the end of the row, in the hope that none of the other waiters or staff would spot him and try to smoke _with_ him. Or even worse, _talk_ to him.

Czerny had mentioned something about a party? Not that any other waiters would be there. The others staff weren’t exactly their biggest fans, and he doubted he’d be welcomed with open arms, even as Czerny’s friend. Also, he’d really rather not spend the night being antagonized by that dancer kid.

Alas, the quiet was short lived.

‘Is that you, Lynch? You big loser.’ Kavinsky, of course it was Kavinsky, emerged from the path. He was accompanied by some of his cronies, sniggering on cue.

Ronan saluted in reply, taking a drag. Really not in the mood for trouble.

‘You got one I can bum?’ Kavinsky said, walking up to sit beside him, waving the other boys away. Ronan held out the packet begrudgingly. ‘Why so sad? Boyfriend gone out without you?’ Kavinsky said, cigarette between his teeth. He gestured and leaned forward, for Ronan to light it. He was much too far in to Ronan’s personal space for comfort. But again, despite himself, Ronan grabbed a match, struck it and lit Kavinsky’s cigarette. He grinned darkly in response.

Ronan hadn’t given him a reply so Kavinsky continued.

‘I just had the pleasure of waiting on _the Gansey_ family table. Quite the gang. I don’t know about your boy, but the sister—’ He whistled appreciatively. ‘Not the best looking, but not bad by any means. The money alone makes up for her face though, right? And I mean she doesn’t have a half bad pair of—’

‘I swear to _god_ Kavinsky. Shut your _mouth._ ’ Ronan gripped the deck hard to stop from doing something he regretted.

‘Alright _touchy_. Did you have your eyes on her for yourself? There’s no harm in letting me… break her in for you.’ He sniggered, before taking a drag. ‘Or is it because you don’t like hearing me talk about _girls_ in front of you? Don’t worry, Lynch. I’m a versatile man.’ And before Ronan knew what was happening, he’d placed a hand on his thigh.

Ronan froze. ‘I think you should leave.’

‘Your body says otherwise.’ Kavinsky lightly brushed the hand up and down Ronan’s thigh, his voice softer now.

Ronan felt like his entire body was braced for _something_ , and he wasn’t sure he liked it but he also didn’t want to move.

‘How about you come party with us tonight. It’ll be chill.’ His mouth was a hair’s width from Ronan’s ear, smoke escaping through his teeth as he spoke. His hand moved up further, finding Ronan’s groin. He began to rub him through his pants. Ronan didn’t react, and Kavinsky smiled.

‘Thought so.’

But when the hand went for his belt fastening, it was like Ronan came back to himself. He jerked and jumped to his feet.

‘I told you to leave me alone.’ He says firmly, doing up his pants and walking hastily away.

************

The sounds of _do ya love me, do ya love me_ were muffled by chatter and laughter as they climbed the staircase set in to the hillside, and pulled up beside the building. Before Gansey could offer to help him, Noah turned his back to the double doors and burst them open with his shoulders, clinging on to the watermelons for dear life. For a boy that looked so… faded, and _smudgy_ , he definitely had a surprising amount of power behind him. But it wasn’t this that stopped Gansey in his tracks. 

Because the room before him was… _writhing._

Packed to the brim, the walls almost dripping with sweat. Scantily clad hips ground to the beat against other scantily clad hips. Shirtless guys in low slung pants, girls in barely more than their underthings, loose hair and long legs and so much skin, hands and mouths roaming everywhere. Couples danced with their knees bent and interlocking thighs, their hips and waists and chests and _everything_ flush against each other. He watched a girl bend over backwards, nearly touching the floor, her partners hands riding up the bare flesh of her rib cage. 

When he realised, embarrassed and cheeks flushed pink, that he’d been standing in the doorway for an uncomfortably long moment with his mouth open, he turned to Noah, who was watching his reaction, grinning.

‘Where—where’d they learn to do that?’ His voice came out more strangled than he intended.

 _‘Where?’_ Noah wrinkled his nose, and shrugged. ‘All the kids were doing it in basements back home. Why? Wanna try it?’ He juggled the watermelons teasingly again, and Gansey tightened his grip around his own suddenly feeling terribly… _prim._

Noah laughed again before saying ‘Come on Gansey,’ and leading Gansey further in to the party. Was this a mistake? Maybe this was a mistake. He should have gone back when Noah had told him to. He wasn’t going to fit in at a party like this.

But despite his uncertainty, he followed Noah as they wove through the crowd of dancers, shuffling awkwardly between the bodies. He felt like he was encroaching on some private and very _intimate_ moments. _If his mother could see him now._

A few people glanced over at him, some with blank looks, some frowns, some smirks. He wasn’t sure if it was because they recognized him as a guest, because he so clearly didn’t belong there, or because he probably looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Either way, he just avoided eye contact and followed Noah.

When they finally reached a big table of drinks in the far corner of the room, Gansey could have sighed in relief. They put down their watermelons and took their posts, leaning against the wall next to it.

‘So, you like the dancing then hey?’ Noah teased.

‘I’ve just… never seen anything like it. Never seen _dancing_ like it.’

‘Well, can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor? Home of the family fox trot?’ Noah shook his head in jest. ‘They’d shut the place down before that ever happened.’

And Gansey meant to reply but another couple had caught his eye, the man slowly sinking to a crouch in front of his partner, pulling her towards him so that his face was basically to her crotch. Gansey wanted to avert his eyes but he also didn’t want to look away.

Then there was an uproar of cheers from the other end of the room, and Gansey craned his neck to watch as a few people entered, immediately embraced by nearby staff, drinks thrust in to their hands. As the crowd parted slightly to let them in, Gansey recognized the dress and the hair, and realised it was the dancer couple from the ballroom, again. 

Both of their faces had taken on easier, more relaxed expressions, and he watched them both moving to the music as if it were second nature, obviously in their element. The boy took a swig of beer, and then threw his hands in the air with a cheer echoed by those around him. He’d undone his shirt to the sternum, rolled up his sleeves. The girl’s chest glistened with sweat, and she scraped her head from the back of her neck where it was sticking. But she didn’t rest. Because her partner was already pulling her back in to him as they both swayed to the beat, talking and laughing and dancing with those around them. 

‘My friends, Adam Parrish and Blue Sargent. Adam got me the job here.’

‘… Blue? That’s her real name?’

‘Oh I don’t know about that. Why do you care so much?’

‘I don’t _care,_ ’ Gansey replied hurriedly. ‘I’ve just never heard that used as a name. Before.’

‘Well I’ve known her a few years and she’s always gone by Blue. Her family is an… interesting bunch so I wouldn’t even be surprised if that was her birth name.’

Their bodies moved so perfectly together it was almost as if they were one, their eyes and smiles sharing secrets Gansey wished he could know.

‘Well, they look great together.’

‘Yeah. You’d think they were couple wouldn’t you.’

Gansey double took, finally looking to Noah. ‘They’re… not a couple?’

‘Nah, not since we kids. But that feels so long ago now… I couldn’t even imagine them together anymore.’

‘I guess it didn’t end too badly then?’

‘Haha, no. Drove each other up the wall when they were dating, decided they were better off as friends. But they’re still thick as thieves.’

Gansey looked back to them, reconsidering their closeness as a friendship. Which was admittedly made all the more difficult by Blue’s current movement up and down Adam’s thigh. But he did notice a hint of laughter in both of their eyes, different than the intensity of some of the more loved-up couples.

Before he knew it the track was changing, and he watched as the pair broke apart, Adam to talk to a few of the guys, and Blue to head through the crowd. Towards them. Towards the drinks, Gansey supposed.

She danced easily with other people as she moved through the crowd, partner to partner, before she caught sight of Noah and… Gansey. Her eyes fixed on him, intrigued. Or perhaps, _bemused._

‘Czerny, what’s he doing here?’ She said bouncing on Noah, arms wresting around his neck.

‘Oh, well, he’s friends with Lynch, he’s cool.’

‘I carried a watermelon.’ It burst from Gansey’s lips before he could think about what he was saying. Blue raised her eyebrows at him comically, before laughing and slinking away.

 _‘I carried a watermelon?’_ Gansey said under his breath, in disbelief of what he’d just said to her. The _first thing_ he’d ever said to her.

What he didn’t expect was for her to return two minutes later, a finger beckoning him.

He gestured to himself in question, and she nodded before reaching out a hand and dragging gansey on to the dance floor. He looked back at Noah in question who gave him an encouraging wave. When Blue stopped and turned back towards him she grabbed his hands, placing them on her waist, before resting her own on his shoulders. Their hips already much closer than he was accustomed to.

‘Ah yes I see why Czerny asked for your help with the watermelons.’

‘Huh?’ Gansey said, voice pitched a little too high.

‘Stiff as a board. No way you’d be dropping them!’ She joked.

‘Ha ha.’ He replied dryly.

Before he knew what she was doing, she put her hands down on to his waist.

‘You need to—‘ she shifted, forcing them both downwards. ‘Bend your knees, relax.’ She begins shaking her hips from side to side slowly to the beat, and forcing him to imitate with her hands.

‘Better. Now like this.’ She steps back to show him, as her hips make a circle motion.

Soon enough they’re circling their hips together, thighs interlocked, snapping on the beat. He brings his arm to pull her waist in to his, and she circles one around his neck as she sings along to the song.

‘Good.’ She mouths, before leaning back dramatically from the waist, and snapping it back up in to him. When she does, she rests her forehead on his for a moment smiling.

And despite himself, Gansey actually enjoyed the dancing.

************

‘Lynch!’ He heard Noah’s voice before he saw him. He’d been pouring himself a drink after getting a few nasty stares from the other staff, and he’d already been scoping out a discrete spot to bunker down for a bit.

He turned to see the smaller boy, smiling and faded as usual.

‘Alright, Czerny.’

‘Your pal Gansey’s here!’

‘…What? How?’

‘He was out walking, helped me carry up the watermelons.’

‘… Right.’ Ronan furrowed his brow. ‘Where is he now?’

‘Oh I think he’s still dancing with Blue! They seem to be… _getting on_.’

Ronan’s eyes scanned the crowd before he found them, Blue guiding a giddy looking Gansey. Ronan laughed.

‘Well, I’m just amazed she got him out there.’

‘Well, he didn’t fight very hard.’

Ronan found himself watching them, laughing at first, watching as Gansey tried to keep up. But then their hips were gyrating, and their heads fell closer together. He got a sour taste in his mouth and he wasn’t quite sure why.

‘He yours, Lynch?’

Adam was behind him then, picking up a drink.

‘Huh?’

‘The rich kid dancing with Blue.’

‘Why do you care?’

‘I don’t want some guest like that messing her around. I’m looking out for her, is all.’

‘Sounds _jealous_ to me.’

‘I wasn’t the one staring at them.’

Ronan turned to face him properly now.

‘What do you want Parrish?’

‘I told you.’ He moved to stand in front of Ronan, facing him. ‘Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?’

‘Keeping my friend in check _apparently_.’

‘Didn’t feel like partying down by the lake with your _bros_ and causing a nuisance tonight then?’

‘Fuck them, you know I don’t get involved with that. Or those idiots.’

‘Do I? I thought we didn’t know even other Lynch.’ Adam gave him a grim smile, echoing something back that Ronan had undoubtedly said to him at some point. He couldn’t remember.

‘Why are you even over here talking to me then?’

‘Huh?’

‘Some bullshit about protecting your girl from my very threatening friend,’ Ronan mocked, gesturing toward the very un-threatening Gansey, before realizing he and Blue had separated and he couldn’t see him anymore. ‘When really, you just wanted to pick a fight. Right?’

‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘What is your problem with me?’

‘It’s nothing personal. Well, _most_ of the time. I just dislike all the waiters on principle.’

‘Right.’

‘Just like you guys hate the poor on principle.’ Ronan ignored that in favour of a more pressing question.

‘But haven’t you noticed that I never approach _you_ to pick a fight?’

‘Sure you do.’

‘I don’t though. It’s always you.’

‘That’s a lie.’

‘Is it though?.’

‘Well that’s just—’ Adam stumbled over his words and Ronan found himself smiling in victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Can I help you?’ Adam drawled, his accent heavy._
> 
> _‘I just – I just wanted to say that you’re a wonderful dancer.’ Gansey felt himself getting flushed and stammering over his words. Why was he stammering over his words?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Implied parental abuse, aftermath of assault**

Chapter 3

It really shouldn’t be a big deal. They’d danced _one_ dance together. He’d been one of Blue’s many partners last night. They’d barely said more than a few sentences to each other.

And _yet_ , Gansey couldn’t stop thinking about it. The feel of her touch, of her hair brushing his face, of the smooth fabric of her dress. (Of her hips pressed against his).

‘Gansey, what do you think of this one?’

Helen’s face came in to focus before him, framed by a black Cleopatra wig. He smiled.

‘I don’t know if a bob really suits my face shape, y’know?’ She turned back to one of the mirror stands in front of her, picking up a comb and fussing over the wig. He’d been so deep in thought that he hadn’t even realised how awkwardly he’d been hovering; just behind the row of ladies trying out the selection of wigs on the lakeside.

‘It looks great Hel.’ He said, leaning an arm against her chair to scope out the surroundings. Surroundings meant the people paddling and splashing about in the lake’s shallows, sunbathers in deck chairs and on towels, and the people playing a loud and enthusiastic game of volleyball nearby.

‘Maybe I should try a platinum instead.’

‘Platinum _would_ really suit your eyes.’

Gansey frowned and turned to see, with a sigh, Joseph. The waiter from last night. He noticed Helen look away shyly for a moment before she turned around in her chair.

‘Don’t you have work to be doing?’ She teased.

‘Not when there’s so many beautiful ladies in need of admiring.’ He gave her a wink, before raising his voice to the group. ‘Looking good ladies!’ This earned him a few laughs and replies from the other guests.

‘Joseph could you pass me the platinum bob?’

‘Let me help you with it.’

But then their voices were fading in to the distance, because Gansey had noticed Adam Parrish, looking somewhat troubled, in a slightly heated discussion with another staff member. The other person left quickly, and he watched Adam’s face go from bad to worse. Until he looked towards their group. He caught Gansey watching him and his expression returned to neutral as he walked towards them.

'Morning ladies, remember to book your dance lessons for this weekend!’ He said, all fake cheer. They lapped it up though, fawning over him, and Gansey thought he heard Joseph mumble something rude under his breath. But as he walked past, Gansey found himself following, joining Adam at the water stand.

‘Can I help you?’ Adam drawled, his accent heavy.

‘I just – I just wanted to say that you’re a wonderful dancer.’ Gansey felt himself getting flushed and stammering over his words. Why was he stammering over his words? ‘I saw you last night. In the ballroom. And at the party.'

‘Well, I never had much of a choice.’

'Huh?’

‘Dancing. Was just something I picked up. Meant I could pay my way.’

‘Isn’t it great to get paid for something you’re so passionate about though?’

He scoffed, not replying.

‘You were both great. You and your partner. Wonderful dancers.’ Gansey was doing that thing where he threw out compliments because he was nervous.

‘Liked Blue, did you?’

‘Well we did have one dance together. But you danced much better together than I ever could.’ Gansey chuckled nervously.

‘Yeah I saw you two together.’

‘Huh?’

‘Blue’s not— ’ Gansey saw him clench his fists. ‘Blue’s not just some easy ride you can mess around. Okay? We get guys like you through all the time, that have their _eye_ on her. Think she’s a _wonderful dancer_.’

‘Oh wow I wasn’t, I didn’t mean—’

‘She can’t be bought either. We might make _peanuts,_ but that doesn’t mean you can win her over with your money or your fancy gifts or your fancy car. It’s not worth the trouble you could get her in.’

‘I wasn’t planning on giving her any money!’ Gansey blurts out too loudly, and a few of the ladies look over to them. ‘Look, Adam – it’s Adam, right?’ He looked for clarification, even though he knew exactly what Adam’s name was, but Adam gave him nothing in return. ‘I’m not _after_ Blue. And whatever you may think about me, I’m not some rich loser that’s here to mess a nice girl around. I don’t know what’s between the two of you but—’

‘Nothing’s between us. We’re not a couple.’ He shot back.

‘Okay.’ Of course, Gansey knew this already too.

‘I just—’ he looked away, perhaps calming down again. ‘No-one looks out for us okay? And you might think you were just crashing _a super cool party_ last night, and dancing with a pretty girl. But guests don’t just come and party with us – that’s not normal. So we have to look out for each other. Always.’

‘Okay. Okay, it’s alright.’

‘Okay.’

‘I was really just complimenting the dancing. No ulterior motives here.’ Gansey said lightly, but really he felt like he might throw up.

‘Okay.’ Adam said, scrubbing a hand over his sandy face. Gansey wasn’t sure how he managed to look both slightly gaunt, and endearingly handsome at the same time. He shouldn’t find him endearing when he’d been shouting at him for the past five minutes, basically unsolicited. But then he was leaving and Gansey felt disoriented.

*************

Adam had been on edge all morning, thinking about his visit home that afternoon. He knew the lesson he’d taught that morning had been terrible. Blue had told him off for being moody but he’d just snapped back at her. Next he’d gotten in to a heated argument about scheduling with another staffer. But then he’d really lost it. He’d gone and done _that_. At _a guest._ He almost felt like making a run for it before word got back to Cheng.

Then again, he remembered an image of the boy’s face, like a deer caught in the headlights. Perhaps he didn’t have to worry after all.

Today was his least favourite day of the month. Other staff sent money home to their families, sure. He’d even tried sending it in the post once too. It’d just made things all the worse. So now he made sure to visit, once a month, with the agreed upon amount.

They usually managed to fit it in around his shifts, Blue and Orla and the others helping him out. And Blue was going to have to cover for him tonight. Hopefully, he’d only be gone a few hours and management would be none the wiser. _Hopefully._

He imagined for a moment what it’d be like to have the relaxed air, the confidence, of a boy like that. Like _Gansey_. _The money probably helps_ he thought glumly.

He’d imagined it more than once before. Too many boys came through here with that same strong nose and jaw, relaxed smiles and nice clothes. The regal look. Boys that looked over Adam like he was a dead fly. Or alternatively, only paid him any attention to make sure he _stayed away from their girl_. He hated that he wanted to be anything like that. Hated even more that he wanted attention from anyone like that.

When he reached his cabin he noticed a few of the waiters lurking. He tried to pass by quickly, unnoticed.

‘Is that Adam Parrish? Come on, give us a twirl!’ One of them shouted to the others uproarious laugh. He thought it sounded like Ted.

‘Very funny, never heard that one before.’ He mumbled. They probably didn’t even hear him.

‘If we sign up for one of your classes do we have to dance with you or can it be with one of your… _ladies_?’

‘I get Orla!’

‘How about that Blue? She’s got a pretty great—’

‘Haven’t you guys got tables to be serving? Soup to be wiping off some old guy’s chin?’ Adam said a little louder than he meant to.

The waiters stopped a moment, unsure how to react. But then they were laughing again.

Adam turned to leave whilst he still had the chance, but found Lynch’s eyes at the back of the group. He hadn’t even realised he was there.

He thought he saw him smirk, for just a moment, before his expression went back to neutral. Of course, neutral for him was somewhat closer to stony.

*************

Blue taught Adam’s class that night on the gazebo. When Adam was acting _like this_ it threw her for a loop as well, and she was finding it a little difficult to concentrate. Because he definitely should have been back by now. She’d been planning to teach his first evening class, but not the second.

On the few occasions Blue had tried to ask Adam about why he had to go home if he hated it so much, why he had to go home _at_ _all_ , he always shut her down.

She’d known Adam had a bad home life since they were kids. They’d dated as teenagers, but never hung out at his house. She’s never even _seen_ his house, and nor has anyone else. She’d met his mother only once or twice, but never his father.

Sometimes he came back from his visits home distraught, sometimes bruised. Even worse was when he was just… unresponsive. And he’d never told her what happened. In fact, it seemed to make him more upset when she _did_ ask, so she’d mostly stopped. 

‘Yes that’s beautiful footwork Mrs Greenmantle.’ Blue said as she noticed the woman clearly trying to grab her attention in the front row. ‘Now I’d like you all to turn to your partner!’

She did a quick scan of the gazebo before groaning internally.

‘Looks like you’re stuck with me again lovely Blue.’ Mr Whelk shuffled towards her, unpartnered. Worse than being a creepy old man, Barrington Whelk was a creepy man who wasn’t even that much older than Blue.

She gave him a weak smile, taking his arms and trying to stay in control of the situation.

‘Okay, now we’re going to try the first sequence we learnt, but now with our partners. So on a 1— and a 2—’ She tried to let Whelk lead her, his palms sweaty and eyes wandering. His feet weren’t very set on going in the right direction at the right time.

Her gaze glanced across the other guests dancing, or stumbling, until they fell on a certain couple. The boy she’d danced with last night, Noah’s friend.

He was practically beaming, laughing in to the arm of his _very pretty_ partner. He was relaxed and it changed his face. And admittedly, he wasn’t even that bad at the dancing. They were certainly one of the better couples on the floor. They danced alongside an older couple, passing words between the four of them. She realised that they must be his parents. Perhaps the girl was a sister? It didn’t matter because Blue didn’t care.

‘Hands up here please Mr Whelk.’ Blue said brightly, adjusting his hold.

‘I’ve been thinking about booking in a few more of those private lessons. What do you say girlie?’

‘You’ll have to go to the reception about bookings, I don’t deal with those myself unfortunately!’

As she brought everyone back together, detached from their partners –Thank _God_ —she noticed that Mr Cheng and his son had entered the gazebo, just watching them from the back. They waited until she’d given further instruction and watched as the guests tried them out with encouraging smiles before approaching her.

‘Where is Mr Parrish this evening?’

‘As you know, he’s taking a rest.’

 _‘Do I_ know that?’

‘He wasn’t here for his last class either.’ Henry threw in.

‘When can we expect him to return. Is he sick?’

‘He needs the break Mr Cheng, he’s just so tired. I don’t mind.’

‘Hm, as long as it’s not _too long_ a break. I don’t want to have to speak to him about this again.’

‘Yes Mr Cheng.’

‘Looking good Piper!’ Cheng said enthusiastically to Mrs Greenmantle, tapping his feet.

‘Thank you George dear.’

Blue watched Henry as he made his way over to, of all people, the young couple. He and the boy seemed to be friends. Typical.

She watched them exchange a few words before the boy left the gazebo with Henry. Mr Cheng gave her another meaningful glance before leaving himself.

*************

‘There’s a really nice spot, just down this way!’

Gansey followed Henry down towards the lake begrudgingly, not sure if he was about to be seduced or murdered (or, much more likely, lectured on the highs and lows of hotel management).

‘You know If you’re getting in to dancing side of things, we have private lessons you can book—’

‘Oh well, I’m not _that_ in to it.’

‘You seemed to be moving alright on the floor just now?’

‘Yeah, well.’

‘It can be a whole lot of fun.’

They lapsed in to silence again.

‘So, where did you get off to last night?’

‘When?’

‘When you disappeared after the magic show? I do hope you got that chicken back to your room alright.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I just went back to my room really.’ He said, too quickly. ‘To take care of the chicken. Had an early night.’

‘I see.’

When Gansey heard the rustling sound from the trees behind them he took a cursory glance, not expecting anything. But then he did a double take because it was Helen, _Helen_ was emerging from the bushes and she wasn’t alone.

‘Come ooooon, Hel,’ said Joseph, shrugging in to his jacket as he appeared behind Helen. His shirt was open, his hair ruffled. Gansey felt himself tense up.

‘Let me _go_.’ Helen batted him away as she hurried along the sand.

‘You don’t need to be so _uptight._ ’ He said with a guffaw, but before Gansey could get involved, or even react, they’d disappeared around the corner.

‘Oops, sorry you had to see that Gansey boy.’

‘I don’t – what were—’

‘You hungry? Let’s get you some food.’

‘I’m really not hungry Henry.’

‘No come on, I can get us in to the kitchen.’

‘What do you want, what do you want— we can do you sandwiches; ham, egg, corned beef—’ Henry said, swinging on the fridge door. ‘Do you want some fruit? We’ve got some berries, or melon...’

Gansey’s attention wandered as he heard a noise across the kitchen. He subtly bent his neck down to look through the gap between the counters, and saw something— no someone, that made him pull up short.

‘Hm, what ice cream do you have?’ He said distractedly, so that Henry would go to the freezer and start on a new tirade about flavors. As he did, Gansey edged out in to the gangway until he could see the person better. And see that the person was in fact Adam Parrish, hunched over on the floor, in distress and … bleeding, but Gansey couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

Adam looked up for a moment and caught Gansey’s eye, his face going from distraught to terrified. Gansey looked back at Henry who was completely unaware, rifling through ice cream flavors, and then back to Adam, frozen in place. His eyes went wide and he shook his head hurriedly.

‘Hey Henry, I’m pretty tired. Think I might turn in for the night.’

‘Are-- are you sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m not too hungry anymore. I think I just want to go to bed.’ Gansey put an arm on Henry’s back to shepherd him from the room.

‘Okay, Gansey boy.’ He shut the freezer door, and let Gansey lead him from the room.

With Henry out of the way, Gansey ran for the gazebo where he found Noah watching the class. Noah looked alarmed as Gansey told him what he’d seen, and slipped over to Blue to whisper in her ear.

She remained composed, continuing her class, but shot a look from Noah to Gansey and back again. Before he knew it, all of the guests were clapping and began to disperse. And then he, Blue, and Noah were hurrying back across the lawn towards the kitchens.

‘What is he doing here?’ Blue said, her voice harsher than Gansey would have expected.

‘In case one of the Chengs ask questions.’

‘Hm.’

‘Come on, Gansey’s cool.’

A pause. Blue sighed.

‘I can’t believe this. He’s _got_ to be more careful. Anyone could have seen him.’

‘What’s… what’s wrong with him?’ Gansey attempted.

They were both quiet for a moment before Noah replied, ‘Adam… doesn’t get on well with his folks back home.’

‘So they…’

‘We don’t really know. It just.. _happens_ sometimes.’

But apparently it didn’t just happen like _that_ sometime _s_ , because as they re-entered the kitchen Gansey saw Blue’s jaw stiffen and Noah’s eyes go wide.

‘Okay, it’s okay.’ Blue said crouching down in front of Adam, uncurling his hands from his face.

‘Can you—I can’t—’

‘Come on, let’s go.’

‘You sound like you’re underwater.’ He murmurs, pawing at one ear.

‘Huh?’

‘Can you hear that… ringing?’

‘Can you help me with him please?’ Blue looked to the boys, concern clear on her face. Between the three of them they hauled Adam to his feet, and walked him back to the staff playhouse.

*************

Even as Blue finished cleaning Adam’s ear, she knew it was basically a pointless task. This time it wasn’t something they could cover with makeup. They’d gotten rid of all the blood and Blue had done her best to sterilise the wound, but she was really grabbing at strings here.

‘Kid I know says there’s a real MD coming through town next Thursday. He’ll be able to sort him out, $250.’ Noah said as he re-entered the room, pulling the door firmly shut behind him. The rich kid – _Gansey,_ _Blue’s brain offered_ – was hovering by the doorway, fiddling with his shirt nervously.

‘Great, I’d forgotten about that sweet $250 I have, just lying around.’ Adam said blearily from her lap.

‘I can help you cover it.’ Blue replied quickly.

‘No you can’t.’

‘Well I don’t send money home to Mom anymore, and I don’t need it. It’s okay. I want you to have it.’

‘No!’ Adam tried to sit upright to face her but cried out in pain, and slumped back down. ‘Pay check won’t be enough anyway.’

‘It’s all well and good you trying to be noble, but what am I gonna do if you can’t dance? Then _neither_ of us will have any money.’

‘Blue, I can’t take money from you. I’ll find it myself, I’ll manage.’

‘But…’ Blue drifted off.

‘Why can’t you…’ Gansey began at the same time.

Blue turned to look at him, suddenly agitated.

‘What?’

‘If Blue’s offering you the money why not take it?’ He mumbled.

‘You don’t know shit about my problems, _Gansey_.’ Adam said gruffly in response.

‘They told me… about your family Adam.’ Gansey added quietly.

And his expression changed. Blue winced.

‘What are you talking about? I got these in a stupid fight!’ Adam spat, sitting up this time and gesturing to his battered face and what was left of his ear. ‘A run in with some kids from the old neighbourhood!’

‘But Ad—’ Blue tried.

‘Don’t go around pretending you know my life.’ He fumed at her now. ‘Spreading lies and rumours about me to _guests._ Proving to them we’re exactly the trailer trash they think we are.’

‘I don’t think you’re trailer trash.’ Gansey said, so innocently Blue almost wanted to laugh despite how wretched she felt.

Adam guffawed, ‘I don’t need your _pity_.’

‘I have a friend with… family problems. I get it.’

‘It’s not-- Did you not listen to anything I just said?!’ Adam stood up then and almost fell right over as he tried to regain his balance. ‘I’m not some charity case!’

‘Maybe you should go, Gansey.’ Noah said to him quietly as he moved towards the door.

‘Adam, sit down.’ Blue shepherded a disoriented Adam back down on to the sofa. Watched as Gansey looked her way before ducking out of the room.

‘I don’t need anyone’s pity or money.’ He mumbled.

‘Shh, I know, I know. It’s okay, we’ll work it out.’ Blue cooed, as she brushed a hand through his hair, over and over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'There must be someone else.'_
> 
> _'What, do you wanna do it?' Blue challenged._
> 
> _'Wait, that's not a bad idea!' Noah said excitedly now, stepping forward, looking between Gansey and Blue._  
>    
>  _'What?' Blue and Gansey said simultaneously._
> 
> _'Gansey could fill in for Adam!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so _Call Down the Hawk_ came out (no spoilers please, I haven’t finished yet), and now I’m attempting a comeback...

Ronan poured water in to the glass, a frown on his face. He was not a morning person, Gansey kept asking him questions about Adam Parrish, and he just wanted to go back to bed. Every time Ronan tried to change the conversation with… well, mostly silence, he’d ask _how much do you know about Adam’s family_ or, _do you know if he miss shifts a lot_ , and even, _what kind of pay do the dancers get?_

‘Okay, what the hell is going on?’

‘What do you mean?’ Gansey replied innocently, placing a glass on the table. 

‘Why all the fuss over Parrish?’ 

‘I just… wanted to know a bit about him.’ Gansey’s eyes were suddenly everywhere but Ronan. 

‘But why ask me?’

‘Well, I—'

‘You already know you’re going to tell me, so just tell me.’ 

Gansey sighed before explaining what had happened the night before. And Ronan was… a bit taken aback. He’d thought this conversation was going in a very different direction. He was also overcome with anger.

‘I know, I should probably keep my nose out of it but… I want to help. I feel kind of guilty.’

‘Guilty? You didn’t beat the kid to a pulp.’ Ronan replied shortly. ‘You’re probably right not to get involved.’ 

‘You didn’t see him Lynch…’ 

‘Just butt out of it Gansey. Stop being a busy body.’

‘Yeah Gansey stop being a busy body.’ Ronan felt himself stiffen further at Kavinsky’s voice, before trying to continue unaffected. ‘What are we talking about boys?’

Gansey looked between the two waiters like he was expecting Ronan to say something. 

‘Aren’t you going to introduce me to your boyfriend Lynch?’

‘We already…. Met. You’ve been harassing my sister all week, remember?’ 

‘I wouldn’t call it harassing.’ Kavinsky laughed, sitting on the edge of the table in front of the boys so they couldn’t ignore him.

‘You just need to… back off okay. Leave Helen alone.’

‘What?’ Kavinsky feigned shock. ‘Why the hell would you want to deprive your sister of all this?’

‘Look, I don’t know if you and Ronan are friends or something...’ Gansey looked to Ronan who made a rude noise of dissent. ‘But I don’t like the way you’re treating my sister. So I’m just asking, politely, for you to back off.’ 

‘Think you’re a tough guy?’ Kavinsky briefly looked Gansey up and down before laughing it off and setting his sights on Ronan. ‘And Lynch, I can’t believe how quickly you dismiss our friendship. Or don’t you want your boyfriend to know how cosy we got last night? It’s not cheating when it’s another guy right? Especially when he’s as frigid as you.’

Ronan could practically feel himself shaking in anger, like he might shatter the glass he was holding at any moment. He was sure he’d turned bright red and felt like the shame was written all over his face. He couldn’t look at Gansey, or Kavinsky, or anything besides the glass he was holding.

But before he knew what was happening he heard a splash and a cry.

Gansey had dumped the contents of one of the jugs over Kavinsky, and all down the front of his uniform. It was the first time Ronan had ever seen Kavinsky look surprised. There were a few laughs and titters from the staff members across the room, and from a disapproving Mr Mallory reading his paper in the corner. 

‘Son of a ---’

‘I’d like to extend my earlier request: please stay away from Helen, _and_ Ronan.’ 

*************

‘Pass me the club, Gansey.’

It was definitely too hot for golf, unprotected on the course from the high sun of the mid-afternoon. Gansey popped the collar on his polo shirt. He didn’t tan, he burnt, and like a lobster. He passed his father his other club.

‘What’s on your mind baby?’ His mother looked at him in her inquisitive way, leaning on her club as his father lined up for a shot. 

What wasn’t on his mind? What with Adam and Blue, Kavinsky and Helen, and now Ronan… whatever Kavinsky had meant by those comments, Ronan was keeping his lips tighly sealed. Whilst Gansey was feeling pretty pleased with himself after the jug incident, he was also apprehensive. The kid seemed unpredictable, and the decision to throw water over him was totally a heat-of-the-moment thing.

‘Nothing, sorry Mom. I think I’m just tired.’

‘Hm.’ His father hummed disapprovingly as he took a perfect swing and the ball disappeared in to the distance. Mrs Gansey squealed in delight before bursting in to an applause. 

‘The truth is… someone’s in trouble.’ Gansey said quickly whilst their backs were turned looking out over the green, before he could back out. They both shot back around to look at him.

‘Oh, what is it?’ Mrs Gansey approached to begin fussing over him.

‘What’s happened son? Is it you? Helen? Lynch? Has he started going out in that stupid car again? Or gotten somebody pregnant? I swear to God I’ve been saying to your Mother for years that—’

‘No, no, we’re all fine.’ Within reason, Gansey mused to himself, but he didn’t want to get in to that right now.

‘Well that what is it?’

‘I…. I can’t tell you.’

His father sighed, whilst his Mother put an arm around him and looked in to his eyes, as if straight in to his soul. 

‘You can tell us anything, we love you.’

‘Well it’s not… my secret to tell. I want to… help somebody, but I don’t want to break their trust.’

‘Okay well then, what do you want?’ Dr Gansey said a little shortly. 

‘Richard!’ 

‘I… I need some money, Dad.’

‘Well... okay, there’s a $10 bill in my jacket if you want to fetch it.’

‘I actually need more like… $250.’ He replied quietly.

His father’s eyes narrowed. 

‘What do you need that kind of money for baby?’ His mother looked concerned.

‘I—I still can’t tell you.’ 

‘I’m not just going to throw my money around every time you ask, or where would we be? Now I can’t even imagine what you’d need that kind of money for, I just hope Lynch isn’t leading you astray. If you can’t even tell me what it’s for, why do you expect me to give it you?’ 

‘Dad, please,’ Gansey tried earnestly, moving towards his father. ‘You always taught me to do the right thing. That if we can help someone that needs helping then we should always do it.’

‘Well, yes—’

‘—And all I need to help is money, and we have lots of it! And I’ll be able to get the money back to you! I just need a… loan.’

Dr Gansey looked at Mrs Gansey who smiled sweetly and he sighed.

‘Fine, I’ll lend you the money. I trust you, son.’ He said, patting Gansey on the shoulder.

‘Thanks, Dad.’

*************

Blue stared at the rich kid in consternation.

'Come again?' Adam frowned from where he stood beside her.

'The money you needed? I got it. $250.' He gestured with his outstretched hand again, waving the envelope like you would with a dog's bone. His brow was wet, his breathing slightly laboured like he'd run. A few of the other staffers had given him strange looks as he'd crossed the clubhouse to reach them.

'Are you... for real right now?' Adam's voice was distant, small.

'Where'd you get it?' Blue asked, eyes narrowing.

'I just... asked my dad.'

'Yeah, takes a real saint to ask daddy.' Blue grumbled in response. 

'Oh come on guys,' Noah slung an arm around Gansey's shoulder, 'kid's just trying to help. You need the money, doesn't matter where it came from.'

'Yeah, Adam, you've gotta take it.' Blue turned to him. As much as she'd have loved to have mocked _Gansey_ , and she was planning on getting to that next, she knew exactly what Adam's brain was doing right now and needed it to stop.

' I can't.' Adam looked sick, turning away from Gansey and the rest of them.

'Adam that's crazy. He's literally offering it to you!'

'Yes. A hand out.'

'What if we treated it like... me paying for a service?' Gansey offered.

'And what service would that be?' Blue felt her voice rising. 

'I don't--'

'It's not even about the money.' Adam said, short.

'See, the only day we can get him in with the Doc is a Thursday, and that's the night they do their cabaret at the Sheldrake.' Noah stage whispered to Gansey.

'Oh.' Gansey replied.

'And if they skip it they'll lose this year's wage and next year's booking.' 

'Oh.' Gansey repeated. 

'Yeah, oh.' Blue replied, terse, before turning back to Adam. 'But we talked about this. You've still gotta take it. It's all well and good us keeping the booking another year if you can't even hear the music properly, let alone dance without falling over.'

'I can hear and walk, _just fine.'_ Adam said through gritted teeth. 

'Well just _fine_ isn't gonna cut it to be honest Adam.' 

She thought he looked hurt for a moment, or a least more hurt than his generally hurt demeanour. 'Well, what do you want me to do about it then?'

'Take the money! See the doctor!'

'But--'

'Could you get someone else to fill in for you?' Gansey offered, and with everyone's attention on him again he cowered a little. 'For the performance, I mean. Just as a one off.'

'Ah gee, I never thought of that!' Blue quipped.

'Everyone else is gonna be working here that night Gansey.' Noah added.

'We've already discussed every which-way it could work, but there’s no-one. And as I already said, the only option is for Adam to go to the appointment, we'll skip the cabaret, and hope that _maybe_ we don't get fired.'

'Except we will. _Get fired_.' Adam offered lazily. 'And that's a good third of your monthly pay check gone.'

'There must be someone else.'

'What, do you wanna do it?' Blue challenged.

'Wait, that's not a bad idea!' Noah said excitedly now, stepping forward, looking between Gansey and Blue. 

'What?' Blue and Gansey said simultaneously.

'Gansey could fill in for Adam!'

Blue burst out laughing. Gansey looked like he was probably a little offended, but she just couldn't help herself.

'I don't think that would be a good idea... I mean... you've seen me on the floor...' Gansey looked nervously between the other three.

'Exactly! You're not half bad. And I reckon you'd pick it up quick.'

'Noah, he can't even do a meringue!'

'Exactly, _I can't even do a meringue_!'

You're not _Adam_ but you don't have to be -- it's only for one night! Plus Blue could make anyone look good.'

'This is stupid, he can't perform a dance he doesn't know yet in less than a week--' 

'You need to dance with him Blue.' Adam added firmly.

'What? You too?' She turned on him, flabbergasted.

'You're the one that wants me to take the appointment, and it's the only way.'

'He's got a point.' Noah added.

Adam sighed and said: 'If you promise to dance with him, I promise to take the money and go get this fixed up.' 

It went quiet for a moment.

'Do I get a say in this?' Gansey asked quietly.

'Nope. You're doing it.' Adam added, a wry smile creeping across his face, the likes of which Blue hadn't seen in a while. 'You'll be great kid, don't sweat it.' 

Blue held up her hands in defeat. Gansey handed the envelope of cash over to Adam, who played with it between his fingers gingerly.

'Well then. 10am sharp tomorrow, the dance studio.' She met Gansey's eyes at last, 'if we're doing this, you're not gonna mess me about.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' He said deadpan, before a small smirk escaped his lips, danced across his eyes. And, despite herself, she felt herself smirking back.

*************

'And so then I told them I'd do it. Or maybe I didn't actually _say_ it... Either way: I'm doing it.' 

'Fuck me.' Ronan took a drag of the cigarette before passing it to Noah. Gansey coughed politely.

'Don't say that, it was a good idea!' Noah added brightly.

'Oh no, I didn't say it wasn't a good idea. In fact I'd like a ticket to this event so that I can be there to watch you fall on your ass in person.'

'Thanks for the support Lynch.'

The three of them were sitting just below the crest of the hill behind Ronan's chalet, hopefully far enough away from prying eyes.

'I just didn't take you for a dancer.'

Gansey threw up his hands, 'Well I'm only one lesson in so neither did I.'

‘Adam thinks you can do it and that’s seal of approval enough.’

‘I don’t think that’s quite what he said...’

‘Parrish thinks you can do it?’ Ronan heard himself say, slightly too quickly. 

‘Yes! And he doesn’t usually just give out his approval so easily.’ 

Ronan laughed shortly, ‘oh, _I’m aware_.’ 

‘It’s not a big deal.' Gansey seemed to be trying to play it cool when he was obviously feeling the opposite of that, 'it’s just one night so that he can get.... surgery. Checked out. Whatever.’ 

‘ _You’re_ the one making it a big deal.’ Ronan guffawed.

‘All I wanted to do was help.’ 

‘Funny, you say you’re helping but this could get all of them in to heaps of trouble.’

Gansey sat up straighter. ‘What?!’

‘Fratenizing with guests? Leading you astray, or whatever bull crap.’

‘But I’m volunteering! Surely they couldn’t get in trouble for that.’

‘Hm. From the story you just told, it certainly doesn’t sound like you _volunteered_.’

‘Well that’s why it’s got to be secret anyway. So no telling all you waiter pals.’

‘Oh yes, all of _my many waiter pals._ Why, here they come now in a parade!’

‘You know what I mean.’

‘Want to go watch their rehearsal tomorrow morning Lynch? I know when and where it is.’ Noah offered.

‘Zip it!’ Gansey yelled, before grabbing the cigarette from Noah and taking a very quick puff. 

‘As much as that would be amazing, I _do_ have a job I have to go to sometimes.’ 

‘Oh damn, me too.’ 

‘I guess we’ll be spying on you in spirit... _gansey boy.’_ Ronan smirked at him wickedly.

‘I _hate_ it when you call me that.’ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Why can’t you just stay away from both of them?’ Ronan sighed. 'There's plenty of other girls.'_
> 
> _‘Want me all to yourself Lynch?’_
> 
> _‘Not particularly.’_

‘Lynch.’ 

Ronan grunted in response.

‘Lynch! I have something you might want to... hear.’ 

He slowed to a stop as Kavinsky caught up to him on the path. His shoulders were slightly damp from the rain and he was decidedly not in the mood to be out here any longer than necessary. 

‘I’ve got to take these down to the gazebo.’ 

‘Well, by all means! Let me help!’ 

‘What do you want?’ 

‘Just to tell you that I saw your boy Gansey last night hanging out at the clubhouse.’

‘Okay...?’

‘And the night before that, carrying a certain... dancer… covered in blood? Yikes, am I right?’

Ronan went stony. How much did Kavinsky already know? How much did Ronan risk revealing to him?

'Are you stalking him?'

'I have my ways.'

‘It’s not how it looks.’ 

Kavinsky laughs. ‘I don’t think he beat Parrish up if that’s what you mean. Have you _seen_ him?’ 

‘Why are you telling me this?’ 

‘Just get your boy to back off.’

_‘Back off?'_

‘He seems like he might be an... issue when it comes to his sister. I also can't just have someone walking around that poured a jug of water over me like that's ok.’ 

‘Why can’t you just stay away from both of them?’Ronan sighed. 'There's plenty of other girls.'

‘Want me all to yourself Lynch?’

‘Not particularly.’

‘Well, because, if he doesn’t back off, I might just happen to mention these little _incidences_ to certain bosses...’ 

‘So?’ Ronan tried to play nonchalant.

‘ _So_ , guests in the staff wing? Staff bloodied and bruised when they should be on the job? Making a scene in front of guests? Fraternizing?’ 

He clearly took Ronan's silence as defeat.

'And I wouldn't want word of your friend Parrish's little... situation getting out.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Black eyes every time he comes back from a visit home? It doesn't take a rocket scientist.'

Ronan wasn’t quite sure how Kavinsky knew Adam was his weak spot, he guessed that he was probably relying on him having a lot of weak spots. He also didn't know how he'd worked something out that Ronan himself had only learnt the day previous.

'Parrish isn't my friend.' He replied gruffly.

'I mean. apparently you go around saying that _we're_ not friends so... I can't really trust a word you say, can I? I wouldn't want certain... friends of mine to find out that you're untrustworthy.' _Friends_ meant _mafia_ _friends_. No-one had ever said it explicitly, but from the day Ronan started this job everyone had made it clear that you didn't want to upset Kavinsky's _friends_. 'Wouldn't want them knowing you've made an enemy of me. That any of your precious friends have made any enemy of me.' 

‘I hear you.’

'What did you say?'

'Don't make me say it again, shithead.'

Kavinsky gave an uproarious laugh. 'Glad to see we're on the same page.'

**********

Gansey felt like he finally understood the phrase _jelly legs._ Like they might give up on him at any moment.

He also felt like he finally understood the inventor of women's dancewear. Blue's arms and midriff and clavicle and legs and neck were on display and glistening in sweat, her two piece clinging to her dainty torso as she breathed heavily. 

Every time she pressed their hips or chests or legs together like it was no big deal, or worse — when she faced away from him with her back fitting perfectly up against his chest – it was like he felt his heart skip a beat. Dragging his hands up her exposed legs and torso to show him the way, getting his hips to mirror hers. 

'Drink some water. Then we'll try it from the top of the second section.' 

It was their first rehearsal, and somehow Blue had already taught him half of the dance. Although, _taught_ implied that he could now do it well, which he absolutely could not. 

Blue had started in higher spirits, clearly determined to make the most of the situation. Not that it had stopped her from being snarky though. Commenting on Gansey's airs and graces, the way he moved, the way he spoke. Maybe he should have been more offended, but he found himself enjoying the teasing and her company too much to be truly upset. Plus, it meant he could quip right back at her, when he could manage it.

But as they'd gone on, he could feel her getting more and more irritated. She seemed especially annoyed when he'd taken off his shirt, leaving only his vest. Probably because she realised how unimpressive his body was compared to Adam's. 

'I'm still not getting the timings for that bit yet.'

'I know you're not, that's why we're doing it again.' Blue looked out the large windows at the rainy sky as she took a swig of water. Her curls were stuck to the back of her neck, and Gansey felt an urge to brush them out of the way. He didn't though; he stayed on the opposite side of the studio, dabbing his face with a towel. 

'Does it usually rain this much in the summer up here?' 

'Isn't this the first day of rain since you've arrived?' 

'Yes.'

'There's usually more to be honest.'

'It never rains like this at home.'

'Adam's going to come to rehearsal tomorrow.' Blue turned around. 'I thought it might help.'

 _To show me up in all my inadequacies_ , Gansey mused. 'Yes. Good.' 

'Maybe _he_ can get you to loosen up.'

'I doubt it.'

She laughed a short laugh.

'How is he?'

Blue shrugged. 'The same. Managing. Teaching a class right now when he should be resting.' 

'Is he... able to teach?'

'As I said: _managing_. Sure, the ear is the much bigger issue, but I'm pretty sure he's got a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle and he should at least be resting those.' 

'Why doesn't he?' 

She laughed. They still stood facing each other and opposite ends of the room, rain hammering down on the roof above them. 

‘Are you ready to do that again?’ 

‘Why doesn’t anyone do anything about Adam’s... situation?’ 

‘I’m not talking about this right now,’ Blue ran hands through her hair to get it off her face and neck, righting herself. ‘Especially not with you.’

She walked back to the centre, shaking out her arms. Gansey just looked at her for a moment, before walking over to the record player to start the music again in silence. He came to stand behind her. She started counting them in.

'I just think--'

'Whatever you're gonna say, don't say it.' She said firmly, guiding his arms in to the right position to start the sequence.

The rest of the week was a flurry of stolen moments, rehearsal as and when Blue’s schedule allowed. The days blurred into 2, 3, 4 counts; Blue’s raised voice, laboured breaths, their sweat mixed together, the same piece of music over and over. Gansey found himself humming it when he was away from the studio, felt like he could even hear it in his dreams.

On the days when Adam was there too, things were better but also worse. The dynamic between the three of them was vaguely uncomfortable; two childhood best friends, and the guy they’d only met that week -- and didn’t particularly like, as Gansey was all too aware.

Adam seemed to alternate from day to day between being polite and being aggressive towards Gansey. He couldn’t tell if it was in any way due to how well Gansey was picking things up, or because of something completely unrelated. At least with Blue he knew where he stood and didn’t get the whiplash.

‘Look, so you need to keep your arms in this position,’ Adam had his arms in frame, attached to Blue’s. It was mid-morning, sun shining in through the long windows and in to Gansey’s eyes. He stood awkwardly beside the couple as they demonstrated. ‘You’ve been dropping your elbow like this,’ he let it slump dramatically and Blue smirked, ‘and it needs to stay like this, or else it looks sloppy and you’ll drag Blue down with you.’

‘Okay.’

‘And another thing, your hand can sit on her back like this,’ they turned so he could see Blue’s back, Adam’s hand fit against the bare skin. ‘Blue says you’re being weird about it.’

‘I’m not being weird about it.’ He mumbled in response.

‘You hold me with like one finger,’ Blue said laughing.

‘I didn’t want to…’ How did Gansey complete that sentence.

‘Are you scared to touch me Gansey?’

‘No!' He yelped, even though he absolutely was. 'I just didn’t want to upset you!’

‘Okay, _well_ I don’t bite. And I give you permission to hold my back, if that’s what you need. You can’t be scared to touch me properly if this is gonna work okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Come on, your turn,’ Adam said stepping aside and leaving space for Gansey in front of an expectant Blue.

As he moved his arms up towards her, Blue jumped her arms and legs apart with a ‘Ah!’ and Gansey jumped back in surprise. Adam and Blue both sniggered.

‘Yeah okay, okay, I get it. Ha ha.’ Gansey said righting himself, flushed pink in embarrassment.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t jump this time. Come on.’ She held her arms out for him again and he took them gingerly. Sliding his hand around her more firmly this time, his other hand took hers and he kept trying to look her in the eye but then changing his mind about it. 

‘Okay and let’s try the basic step again now,’ she said as she stepped her foot forward and counted them in. Gansey mirrored her and they moved back and forth at half speed.

Suddenly Gansey could hear and feel Adam behind him. He counted too, and mirrored Gansey's step. Adam's hands were cool on his skin as he framed Gansey, placing his arms over the top of his so that they were both in hold with Blue, one behind the other. He could feel Adam’s breath on the back of his neck and the brush of their clothing coming in to contact occasionally. 

‘Don’t forget your hips,’ Blue instructed, and Gansey was suddenly aware that everyone in the room, all two of them, were now both staring at his awkwardly inadequate hips. 

Gansey did his best not to react when he felt Adam’s hands move down to rest on them and say ‘like this’, attempting to guide him. And then Blue’s hands were also on his hips, on top of Adam’s hands and, well, the three of them were dancing. If it weren’t for the fact that he was quite literally sandwiched between their hands and hips he thought he may have fainted. 

Only the next day could have topped it.

Blue was frustrated again, urging Gansey to feel the music.

‘It’s not enough to just dance in time to the beat,’ she ran a hand through her hair which fell immediately back in to her eyes. 'You have to feel it in your whole body. Like a heartbeat.'

She drew him back to her embrace, taking his hand and bringing it to her own chest.

'Like this.' She held it there for a moment, looking down at their hands, allowing him to feel her pulse. And then Blue tapped their fingers in time, _bu-boom, bu-boom, bu-boom._ Gansey could feel himself holding his breath, and was suddenly really glad that they weren't feeling _his_ pulse for this exercise. Her chest was right there, moving up and down as she breathed under his touch, Her face was also _right there_ , chin tipped down, eyes hooded so he had a chance to look at her eyelashes. Her lips were pursed as she spoke the rhythm, beginning to whisper as she went on. He was overwhelmed by her physical presence and touch and smell in his personal space. It was like his ears were muffled to everything that wasn't happening in the immediate circle of their arms.

'Do you want to--' Blue started and Gansey could see her eyes flicking between his eyes and lips now, and he could feel himself doing the same.

He took a small breath, 'I--' 

'--try it with the steps?' 

He wavered, pulling back slightly, 'Yes-I mean yes, let's. Let's try it with the steps.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'Okay...' The moment was over as she shook out her arms and legs. 

'Okay so I'll count us in, but keep thinking about the heartbeat.'

'Okay.' 

**********

‘Jesus Christ—' Adam tripped on his way up the few steps to his chalet, stumbling forward and catching himself on his hands. 

‘Parrish?’ 

He turned around, startled, falling back to sit on the step. Ronan Lynch was standing a few feet from him.

‘What? _What_.’

‘Are you--'

'I was just taking a rest.’

‘Sure you were.’ He said cooly, his brow was furrowed. What was he doing? Ronan tended to just ignored Adam if he could, but this time he didn’t appear to be leaving.

‘Did you want something?’

‘Just to know why you’re on the ground.’

‘I’m not on the _ground_. I’m sitting on the stairs.’ 

‘Sure.’ He said, still unmoving, expression giving nothing away.

‘What is it _Lynch_? What Are you waiting for me to say?’

He shrugged.

'Has your fancy friend been telling you shit about me?'

‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘ _Gansey.’_

‘Not everything’s about you Parrish.’

Adam scoffed, ‘Don’t I know it.’ He stood up and turned to go inside.

‘So, who was it?’ Ronan said quietly, like it wasn’t even a question.

Adam turned back around, and Ronan had taken a few steps towards him. ‘Who was what?’

‘Who did it to you?’ Ronan’s jaw was clenched, his eyes serious.

‘Why ask me? You’ve clearly all made your own assumptions.’ Adam started playing with the wood on the corner of the hand rail, not looking at him.

‘No. That’s why I’m asking you now.’

‘It was a stupid fight with some neighbour kids. As I _already_ told your friend Gansey.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Do you need—’ Ronan cleared his throat. ‘I mean— You need to learn how to defend yourself.’

‘I can defend myself just fine thanks.’

‘Well, clearly not.’

Adam could feel the low buzzing in his ear getting louder, and it was in the other ear now too and something was building up in his chest too. ‘They just caught me off guard this time.’

‘But what about next time. Are you—'

‘There won’t be a _next time_.’

‘Not what I hear.’

‘Why won’t you leave me alone?!’

‘Funny, isn’t that what I said to you the other night?’

‘Well, then you should understand how I’m feeling, and I’m really not in the mood right now. Okay?! So just leave. Please.’

Ronan seemed to understand in the way that he didn’t say anything else. He gave a tiny shrug, nonchalant, his demeanour backing down. Adam could feel the other boy’s stare on him for several more moments, before he took a few slow steps back, and then disappeared around the corner.


End file.
